


Come Rain or Shine

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: His body ached. Whether it was his tired muscles or his need for you, his body ached.Oh, how naughty your body was only for him.





	Come Rain or Shine

He lied down face-first on his bed, with his girlfriend straddling his back as her delicate hands made their way over his tense body. Tooru had just won a game for Aoba Johsai and (f/n) could feel the strain he had put on his body. Tooru grit his teeth as her fingers danced over his shoulder blades. His muscles were especially tight there and the coldness of her hands seemed to numb the pain only slightly.

“Tooru.”

“What’s up, (f/n)?”

“Why do you push yourself so hard? Everyone knew that Aoba Johsai was going to win the game, but you kept increasing the pace and even won in the first three sets. Why didn’t you just slow down?”

Tooru sighed and turned his head into the pillow. The rain continued to pour down even harder as lightning streaked through the sky and thunder rang through the air. It was chilly in Tooru’s room and the boy shook slightly since he had no shirt.

(f/n) sighed as she lied across his back, heating his cool body with hers as her lips danced up and down his neck. Tooru groaned as (f/n) gently bit down on his sensitive spot. Tooru was in a battle with himself. Should he focus on the girl that literally had herself wrapped around him, or should he focus on his tense muscles and just resting?

“Tooru?”

The boy flipped over and trapped the girl underneath his body, his chocolate brown eyes looking steadily into her (e/c) ones. Her hand reached up to cup his face, only to see the boy smile and lean into her hand. Lightning went across the sky again, the bright purple illuminating the purposely dark room through the window that had the curtains pulled back. Tooru was able to see this beautiful girl beneath him. She was so different from everyone else, so irreplaceably different and he wanted her to stay forever.

“I wanted to get home before the rain started…” Tooru whispered as he looked down at her face.

“You’re not afraid of rain, Tooru.”

“But you don’t like freezing rain we get. Not to mention, I don’t like you walking when there’s lightning outside also.”

Tooru’s skilled hands unzipped her jacket, feeling the heat radiate from the torso as his hands ran over her waist. His soft lips met (f/n)’s equally soft lips in a gentle kiss. (f/n) could taste the milk bread he had just eaten as they made their way to his house from the game. Something about Tooru now was so vulnerable, yet so strong and it made (f/n) fall for the boy all over again.

She slipped off her jacket, noting that the zipper was not the most comfortable thing for Tooru to lie on while he had no shirt on. She was left in her uniform skirt and the lavender button up shirt of the uniform top. Her arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him to her body, her hands slipping into his chocolate locks as Tooru’s arms slid around her waist. His head was placed perfectly on her shoulder, allowing him to see her. That was all he wanted; just to see her.

“So, what do you want to do to celebrate your win, Tooru? I would prefer that you didn’t catch a cold.”

“Me? Catch a cold? In your dreams!”

Tooru was slowly returning to his playful self. He sat up on his knees and peered down at his long-term girlfriend. His hands itched to get that purple shirt and the beige skirt off her body. His whole body ached, not because of his muscles now, but because he wanted to feel all of her against him. That was his one wish right now, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

(f/n) seemed to know what was on Tooru’s mind and sat up as well, unbuttoning her lavender shirt and pulling it off of her body herself. Tooru swallowed as he watched his girlfriend strip for him. He had seen her strip so many times before, but with the room only being lit by the lightning outside and the coldness of the room; he was able to see his girlfriend more intimately than he had before. Damn, she was a vixen.

Next, her skirt slid off her hips, leaving her in only the corresponding blue lace panties and bra. A deep groan left Tooru’s throat at the sight of her. His hand reached out to cup one of her breasts, his thumb rubbing over her nub, feeling it harden with each stroke he gave to the delicate part of her body. His eyes shot from her breast to her eyes, watching the way they glinted when lightning gave the couple light. Tooru’s finger caught the edge of the lace before he pulled it down, revealing her hardened bud to his eyes.

“Do you know what you do to me, (f/n)? Do you know how crazy you make me? Do you know just how damn sexy you are?” Tooru asked as he crawled over the girl, making her lay back on the bed.

“Then how about you show me?” (f/n) taunted.

Tooru undid her bra and threw it to the floor before his lips latched around one hardened bud, chocolate eyes staring so deeply, so intently, into her (e/c) eyes. His other hand caught her other bud, squeezing and pulling it just how she always liked, sending shivers through her spine. He knew how sensitive she was in her nipples and how easy it was to make her climax from just the stimulation. Tooru felt (f/n)’s legs shake violently and he watched as she bit her lip. She was climaxing already all thanks to his mouth and his fingers on her nipples. Oh, how naughty her body was only for him.

(f/n)’s heavy breathing echoed in the room as Tooru removed himself from her breasts, going up to her lips to give her soft kisses. The setter’s fingers slid under the elastic of her blue lace panties and pulled them from her body, her release evident on the lace garment. Tooru let out a deep, primal chuckle as he made his way down her body, leaving kisses and small bites across her torso and hips. Tooru spread her legs and ran his fingers over her slick flower.

“Oh, Princess, look at what you did… I haven’t even started and you’re already ahead of me…” Tooru teased.

Two of his fingers dipped into her core, earning a hiss from the girl. The sudden entrance of Tooru’s nimble fingers made her hips rock against his hand, sending him deeper into her core. Tooru beamed with pride at the way his girlfriend’s body reacted to him. Her body was so willing for him; her body craved him as much as his own body craved her. He removed his fingers from her and licked them clean, lustfully watching as his girlfriend sat up and made him sit on the bed.

Her delicate fingers made their way into his volleyball shorts, pulling them down with his boxers soon following. (f/n) palmed Tooru’s thick length listening as his breath hitched as soon as she touched him. She could see the beads of pre-cum forming and she smeared it with her thumb. Her tongue flicked over the tip as she gazed at the sexy expressions on Tooru’s face. Eventually, (f/n) took him into her mouth, just the tip as Tooru’s hands made their way into her hair to grip tightly. (f/n) pulled away and pushed his hands out of her hair.

“Oh no, you grip really hard. Hands to yourself, King,” (f/n) said as she used her pointer finger to circle around the head of his member.

“(f/n)… please don’t do this… Just let me touch… you…” Tooru pleaded.

“No, no, King. That’s not how this is going to work today.”

Her mouth wrapped around his length again, making sure to watch Tooru’s arms. His hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as (f/n) took even more of him into her mouth, almost deep throating her lover. Tooru’s hips bucked into her, making him go even deeper into her mouth, however (f/n) was no rookie. She took him with ease, massaging his shaking legs as he tried to hold back. Her tongue circled around him, feeling the throbbing vein. Tooru was so close, so ridiculously close to the edge that she was going to have to stop soon. She pulled herself away and looked up at her tall boyfriend, words being sad between the two even though neither had spoken.

“Lay back,” Tooru demanded.

(f/n) lied back and watched as Tooru climbed over her body, rubbing his enlarged member against her dripping core before diving in. He could feel her walls stretch to accommodate him. (f/n) tightened around him as she let out a soft mewl, already clawing at Tooru’s back. Tooru growled before his hand shot down to her clit, gently smacking it before rubbing away the sudden sensation, urging the girl to relax. Slowly, her walls relaxed, allowing Tooru to actually move within her.

“Any tighter and I wouldn’t be able to move,” Tooru complained as he bit at her neck.

(f/n) rolled her eyes as she slammed her hips into Tooru’s wanting to feel all the friction that only they could provide each other. Tooru smirked as he moved his hips against hers.  Their lips locked again, tongues in a feverish battle for dominance. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he changed the angle and began to pound into the girl’s core, watching as her breasts bounced with each and every powerful thrust he gave her. There was something about the two that just drove them crazy. Whether it was the heavy scent of sex in the air or the love that the two had for each other, it only seemed to increase the desire both had for each other.

“T-Tooru…”

“I know, Princess… Me too.”

Soon, the lovers were thrown over the edge, their eyes locking together. (f/n)’s back arched off the bed and into Tooru’s muscular chest while the boy's body pressed ever so tightly against hers, not wanting her to suddenly disappear during this intimate moment. When the pair opened their eyes again, both were breathing heavily and the once cold room was now sweltering. (f/n)’s eyes shot over to the window and widened slightly. The storm had ended and the sun was out now.

“Hm? I thought all your attention was supposed to be on me,” Tooru pouted. (f/n) looked back over at her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her chest.

“You have all my attention, Tooru.”

“Good, because I think I’m up for another round.”


End file.
